kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hayashi H/Spring 2016 Event Guide - Part I
E1:前線制海権を確保せよ！ Hard Clear Tentatively, for E-1, run 4 CA 2 CVL in main fleet, 1 CL 5 DD in escort fleet. Use your weakest K2 CAs and DDs for this purpose, and Naka as the CL as the boss is extremely easy. CVLs run Air Superiority config against CV Hime. The Escort Fleet should run as many destroyers as possible due to the presence of Ka Flagships - a strong ASW punch that is also capable of high base AA AND night battle double attack is ideal. As the boss is extremely weak, no CI-based destroyers are necessary. Shouhou and Zuihou are optimal here as they are not only sufficient for AirSup, but will also do parallel damage cap in shelling due to the combined fleet's 1.1x multiplier; save the more powerful light carriers for later maps. Later testing by other players has indicated 5 DD is the requirement for passing through D. Therefore CLT is inadvisable as it will increase taiha chances at H. Usage of fBB will increase the chance of S-ranking node H if you intend on farming Hayashimo, Hayasui, Kiyoshimo or Uzuki. Otherwise just use the CAs as-is to keep sortie costs lower. Results: No supports used. 5 S ranks out of 6 attempts. Notable drops: None. Resource utilisation: 1688 , 1177 , 952 , 261 , 20 . ---- E2:設営隊を揚陸せよ！ Hard HP Bar Drain Hard Clear Use your strongest artillery spotting-type CL in flagship position. The CL's role here is to get rid of PT Imp Packs so the DDs with the special equipment can hit the installations. For once, I'm not using Yahagi here just because she's my waifu, but also because Agano-classes have the highest artillery spotting rates in the CL class, and Yahagi has the highest firepower in that class. Results: Out of 22 attempts 20 reached boss. Aside from horrendous targeting RNG the fight was not hard. No supports used for HP bar drain, twin support used for Final clear. Boss support at least is recommended on the final clear to avoid wasting valuable anti-installation attacks on PT Imp Packs. Notable drops: None. Resource utilisation: 237 , +2567 , 905 , 312 , 39 . E2 Anti-installation Equipment WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) are ideal if you possess more as they provide damage bonuses against BOTH Artillery Imps AND the Supply Depot Princess. You can farm it off U-511 in E3 (after this map, hurhurhur) if you don't have enough, because it's Wurf™ the effort. And while there is an advantage in converting the Type 89 from E1 Hard into a Special Type 2 if you were taking this map slowly, there isn't much point converting a normal Daihatsu all the way to a Special Type 2 since it can't damage 'soft' installations very well. Farming WG42 would be more efficient as it generally has enough firepower, damages both 'soft' and 'hard' installations, and can be mounted on ANY surface ship, while the anti-hard installation equipment is far more situational. More on how to do that in the E3 section. Duck Farm This build's Air Power is 150, enough to secure Air Supremacy against node F for consistent double attacks, while the Type 32 Surface Radars greatly reduce the amount of ammo lost in node D. Stop at node F. Ducks are the best source of the best DD guns in the game, so if you are unable to field at least 6 (preferably 10) of them at once, you may wish to farm some. Over 12, the benefits fall drastically as you will basically never field more than 6 DD at once to the same map. There's not much difference between farming on Easy or Hard, so it might be good to clear Hard, farm E3 on Easy, get enough Wurf, clear the rest of the whole event, then spend your spare time and resources post-event farming Ducks. What's with the duck? Old MacDonald had a farm, EIEIO And on that farm he had some ducks, EIEIO So they... **** **** here And they **** **** there And they **** **** **** **** everywhere, O~ Old MacDonald has more ducks, EIEIO! More seriously, 秋月 → Akidzuki → Akiduki → Akiducky. Ditto for the other ships in the class. And no, I didn't invent this nickname. ---- E3:前線飛行場を設営せよ！ Subway™ Drop rates of U-511 is 0.8% and I-40I is 0.7%. Just farm this while you can, they're not going to be so easily farmable anytime in future, and you'll love what the Wurfs™ do in E6. What DDs you put in the first fleet doesn't matter. They're just there because the game insists you have four in main fleet. If they get taiha'd you may wish to reconsider your career choice as an Admiral anyway, because your luck would be godly-tier bad. And in case you're wondering, the CAVs bear Obs seaplanes as the Escort fleet can't launch seaplane bombers, so the +2 accuracy of said seaplane would be better than any seaplane bomber's. SuzuKuma are used as their armor is the only thing of relevance within the class - you'll pretty much always onehit any target and slot size doesn't matter for obs seaplanes. Farm record: 1488 S-ranks (803 sorties * 1-2 S-ranks/sortie). Ended at #1488 as Chitose A reached level 99, and Chiyoda A is reserved for E4 use. DDs went from lvl 80 to 89, Chitose A went from lvl 91 to 99, Yahagi went from lvl 141 to 144... it was pretty ridiculous. Notable drops: U-511 x3 (S-rank 130, 184, 1473), Shioi x3 (S-rank 221, 961, 1217). Resource utilisation: 7463 , 12549 , +41462 , +29374 , +24 . ;What difficulty should I opt to work at Subway™? :Subway™ is an Easy job. :As of 13 May the drop rate for Hard now finally seems higher than that of Easy (it was the other way around initially). However, Easy is still much easier to farm, particularly node F (it's Flagship Chi-classes at Hard). ;When does my part-time work at Subway™ end? :When you're Wurfy™ enough. ;What is that supposed to mean :O :Due to too many people asking about whether smaller numbers are necessary if they don't want to do E6 Hard (this is really meant to be an Easy farm Hard clear guide, but what the hell): ::E5 uses 3/4 Wurfs™. They help a lot but you can pray for T3 and targeting too. Priority 6/10. ::E6 uses 4/6/8/10 Wurfs™. They're nearly critical if you want to sink using shelling, but you could technically just pray for airstrike nukes. Priority 8/10. ::E7 uses 2/4/5 Wurfs™. They're almost compulsory unless you have the luck to sink CV Princess ENTIRELY in the LBAS phase so that you can get AS+ for the main fleet/support airstrike nukes to hit at full power. Priority 9/10. :These are all Hard numbers. On Easy you probably don't need to care. Especially E7 Easy. It's a bit of a joke relative to the other two maps on Easy. ;What happened to the 1 Yuu section? :I 1 Yuu for my fleet. :More seriously the bug where TTK with more than one U-511 or I-401 will no longer get any more drops has been fixed, as per hidden update on 6 May at about noon JST. :Except now people have apparently found data with relatively large numbers that supports the assertion that while getting her after you already have a few is no longer impossible, the drop rate may go down to like 0.25% once you have 3 or more. Whether to believe the source or not, whether to scrap Yuu or not is your call. It's not like I want to think about E3 farming any more or anything after spending that much time on it, b..b...baka! ;But I want to rush- :E5 will screw you when you have 4x WG42. When you have fewer, screw starts sounding like a euphemism in comparison. Farm it. Should you clear E3 Hard already, farming this will be much harder. Hard Clear If you do not have at least 4 WG42 yet, stop and go back and farm them at Subway™, or you WILL be screwed at E6 and possibly E5 as well. Do not give up the chance to farm at Easy. Results: Out of 9 pre-final attempts 6 reached boss, leading to 5 A-ranks (1 of them included FCF usage). Out of 3 Final attempts 3 reached boss, leading to one A-rank clear. Only node airstrike support was used. Pretty easy overall, if slightly expensive in buckets. Notable drops: None. Resource utilisation: 4404 , 2682 , 2085 , 32 , 46 . ---- E4:発進！基地航空隊 Hard Clear Shouhou shells for damage cap in parallel, Zuihou shells for damage cap in head-on. BWS at node I makes getting AS there very expensive as all other nodes in the route need 0+ for AS+, thus this is intended to get AP there. Since it is at node 2, evasion should be high enough to survive Ru flag attacks, and single attack damage with three guns should be sufficient to sink them (and chuuha BWS) before the Escort fleet's turn. Haruna is brought along just for the double shelling phase as CA Princess does not seem to trigger second shelling, though if the rotation is perfect and she does an Armor Piercing Cut In, there is a chance she may sink Dyson in Day Battle as well. Results: Out of 9 pre-final attempts 7 reached boss (4 Dyson S-ranks), within which 5 S-ranks and 2 A-ranks occurred. Out of 4 final attempts 2 reached boss (1 Dyson S-rank), where the first case failed by 21 HP, and the second case S-rank cleared at ship #3 in night battle. Notable drops: Maruyu on S-rank #1. Resource utilisation: 4868 , 7516 , 1047 , 345 , 33 . Category:Blog posts